1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus including a multi-direction button as a shutter release button which can move an auto focus (AF) region while a first shutter release signal is being applied, and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As understood in the art, digital image processing apparatuses process images captured by digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phone cameras, and personal computer (PC) cameras or employ motion recognition sensors. A digital image processing apparatus may receive a desired image via a photographing device, display the received image on an image display device, store the image as an image file according to selection of a user, and print the stored image file.
The digital image processing apparatus extracts data required for auto focus (AF) from a predetermined region in order to enable an AF function. In this case, selection of a region is limited as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Specifically, a previously determined region may be selected or center AF or multi-AF may be selected. Also, before capturing an image, a complicated process including selecting a menu, selecting a region selection menu, and selecting a region should be performed.
FIG. 1A is a view of a digital camera for explaining a center AF method. In the center AF method, a screen is divided into a plurality of fixed regions, a predetermined region is selected from the fixed regions, AF processing is performed on the selected region, and a photographing operation is performed. FIG. 1B is a view of a digital camera for explaining a multi-AF method. In the multi-AF method, a screen is divided into a plurality of fixed regions, AF processing is performed on the respective fixed regions, and a photographing operation is performed.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1C, a method of performing AF, in which a user uses a touch pad and selects a specific subject on a touch pad liquid crystal display (LCD), has been provided. However, in the conventional digital image processing apparatus, while a user is concentrating on a subject via a viewfinder or a display screen for photographing, it is not easy to move an AF region. In other words, in order to move an AF region while a user is half-pressing a shutter, the user has to stop photographing for a moment, move the AF region by pressing a direction key or touching a touch screen, and then perform the photographing operation. However, in this process, the user may miss a moment that he or she wishes to photograph, and also it may take a long time to set the composition again.
Accordingly, most photographers input an AF locking button to fix a focus without using a focus region selection function, and then move a camera to adjust the focus while half-pressing a shutter. However, in this case, AF deviation may occur due to an error caused by the movement of the camera.
As described above, in selecting an AF region, a conventional digital image processing apparatus cannot adequately move an AF region while a shutter is half-pressed.